The New Girl
by Q is my name
Summary: Namimori sedang memasuki masa-masa damainya. Namun, keributan kecil dimulai ketika seorang murid baru ditransfer ke Namimori Junior High School. Apakah keributan itu akan berbuntut ke hari-hari selanjutnya? RnR :D


_**Here Goes The New Adventure **_

Here Goes The New Adventure © RollingKetut

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

* * *

**Chapter 1: _The New Girl's Fuss_**

"_Heh_? Ini _toh_ sekolahnya?"ucap gadis itu dalam hati sambil memperhatikan gedung bertingkat yang dilewatinya. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan dalam saku jaketnya. Angin malam yang dingin membelai rambutnya. Jaketnya ia rapatkan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi ia menatap gedung itu sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi.

* * *

"Aku pulang!"teriak seorang anak gadis yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepatu ketsnya dibuka dan jaket birunya digantung.

"Kamu udah beli yang mama titipkan?"tanya seorang wanita yang jemarinya sedang sibuk mengetik diatas laptop putihnya.

"Ya, semua yang ditulis di sini sudah kubeli kok,"jawab anak gadis itu sambil melambaikan selembar kertas kecil. Tanpa disuruh lagi, anak gadis itu memasukkan barang belanjaan tersebut ke dalam laci-laci di ruang dapur.

"Beres ya!"ucap anak gadis itu pada mamanya. Anak gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil komik lalu mulai membacanya. Lagu R&B diputar dari handphonenya dengan volume yang kecil. Tak lama kemudian, anak gadis itu tertidur dengan buku komik yang terbuka di atas wajahnya.

* * *

"Ughh... Aku belum mau bangun... Sekolah kan masih minggu depan..."

"Bangun, Anak-Tak-Berguna."

Tendangan keras mendarat di perut si _brunette_ yang dengan spontan terbangun.

"Reborn... Bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit ketika membangunkanku?"ucap si brunette dengan takut-takut.

"Kau mau digigit sampai mati hah?"ucap bayi dengan setelan dan fedora hitam itu acuh tak acuh. Dengan kebodohan yang sudah mencapai tingkat akut, muncul tanda tanya besar di dahi sang _brunette_. Wajahnya menengok dan menatap _horror_ angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam dalam jam meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"HAH!? KENAPA TIDAK DARITADI MEMBANGUNKANKU, REBORN!?"jerit sang _brunette_ yang langsung mengambil seragamnya dan pergi ke sekolah tanpa sarapan. Reborn sendiri dengan cueknya tetap duduk di atas meja kepunyaan brunette tadi sambil mengelap pistolnya.

* * *

"_Jyuudaime_ kok belum datang-datang ya?"ucap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut gurita abu-abu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot. Matanya sekali-kali melirik keluar, mencari sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Maksudmu Tsuna? Mungkin dia salah memasang _alarm_ lagi. Hahaha,"jawab cowok yang berdiri di sebelahnya (yang sebetulnya tidak diharapkan untuk ikut berbicara).

"Bagaimana jika _Jyuudaime_ benar-benar terlambat dan harus menghadapi cowok sinting itu?! Aku harus menyelamatkan _Jyuudaime_!"teriaknya sambil berlari keluar meninggalkan cowok berambut hitam cepak itu di kelas. Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi.

* * *

"TIDAAK! AKU TERLAMBAT!"pekik Tsuna, yang tak lain adalah si _brunette_ tadi dengan suara cempreng.

"_Herbivore_. _Kamikorosu_."

Dengan tatapan _horror_ Tsuna menengok dan mendapati cowok berambut raven sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Cowok itu mengambil langkah mendekati Tsuna. Baru saja 3 langkah, di atasnya sudah melayang belasan _dynamite_ yang seketika itu juga meledak tepat di depan muka si raven.

"_Jyuudaime_! Kau tidak apa-apa? Saya sangat mengkhawatirkan anda! Apakah saya datang terlambat?"tanya si gurita abu dengan bertubi-tubi sambil mengguncangkan bahu Tsuna. Tsuna sendiri hanya diam dengan muka pucat dan kepala yang pusing karena tubuhnya diguncang-guncangkan dengan sekuat tenaga. Si raven yang tidak terluka dengan serangan kejutan tadi langsung dengan cepat menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan hendak mengayunkan tonfanya ketika seseorang berteriak kencang.

"WEI! DASAR TIDAK TAU DIRI! CEPAT MASUK SEKOLAH!"

Teriakan kencang itu membuat Gokureda dan Tsuna menengok tapi Hibari tetap melancarkan serangannya. Pipi mulus Gokureda menjadi lebam dan membengkak.

"SIALAN!"teriak Gokureda sambil melemparkan lagi _dynamite _miliknya ke arah Hibari. Tanpa diduga, seorang gadis menangkap_ dynamite_ tersebut, lalu melemparnya ke langit dan membiarkannya meledak di atas sana. Hibari melihat dengan tatapan tidak suka kepada gadis yang mengganggu acara pemberian hukumannya, sedangkan Gokureda bengong dan berteriak.

"Kau di pihak Hibari huh, gadis sialan?"teriak Gokureda dengan kesal.

"_Well_, kalau kau menyakitinya akan membuatku masuk ke dalam masalah besar,"jawabnya santai sambil menaruh kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Siapa kau, _herbivore_?"tanya Hibari dengan nada dingin sambil menatap dengan lebih tajam dan lebih dingin. Gokureda yang semula kesal dengan gadis itu, kini terkaget-kaget dengan _armband_ merah yang melingkar di lengannya.

"Hoi, gadis sialan. Kau-"

"Yup. Aku komite kedisiplinan yang baru! Dan itu sudah _official_! _Ta-daa_!"ucapnya girang sambil tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan _armband_ merahnya dengan bangga.

"_Herbivore_, sejak kapan kau-"

"Um.. Tdi pagi di rumahku semua baju seragamku sudah tidak ada dan hanya ada baju model gini. _Well_, keren _sih and not bad_. Lagian aku suka kok modelnya!"kata gadis itu sambil merenggangkan tangannya dan masih terus tersenyum.

"_Kamikorosu_."

Target Hibari berubah. Tanpa memberi aba-aba Hibari mengayunkan tonfanya ke arah gadis itu tanpa jeda. Dengan gerakan luwes gadis itu menghindar dengan mudahnya. Hibari mendecak kesal dan mempercepat gerakannya sedangkan gadis itu mulai memperlambat gerakannya karena kelelahan.

Hibari yang menyadari keganjilan itu langsung mengayunkan tonfanya dengan kencang dan hendak bersarang di perutnya. Gadis itu terkejut dengan gaya serangan Hibari yang tiba-tiba berubah. Dia langsung mengambil tiga langkah mundur sekaligus. Sayangnya, gadis itu tidak menyadari genangan air pada ubin yang akan diinjaknya. Alhasil, gadis itu terpeleset dengan tidak kerennya. Lutut dan kedua tangannya lecet karena menopang tubuhnya.

Hibari mendekatinya. Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat Hibari. Kaget karena tidak mungkin menghindari serangan yang mungkin akan diluncurkan, gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Detik kemudian, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya dan menengok ke Hibari.

"_Che_, hanya _herbivore_ ternyata,"ucap Hibari sambil menarik, kemudian merobek _armband_ gadis itu dan membuangnya ke genangan air di depannya seakan menghina bahwa gadis itu tidak pantas masuk ke komite kedisplinan. Cewek itu mendecak kesal dan menatap benci kepada ketua barunya.

"Kau tidak apa?"tanya Tsuna sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum kikuk. Tangan gadis itu menyambutnya. Gadis itu mengerang pelan ketika tubuhnya ditarik untuk berdiri. Terlihat darah sedikit mengalir dari luka-luka kecil di lutut dan sikunya. Tsuna dan Gokureda memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu ke UKS terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Kusakabe."

"Ya."

"Sudah kau temukan datanya?"

"Ya."

"Bagus."

Hibari berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil _gakuren_ hitamnya. Ia pun melenggang pergi dari ruangan pribadinya. Ia berjalan di koridor dengan dihindari murid-murid lain yang dengan refleks memberi jalan kepada ketua komite kedisiplinan itu. Langkahnya menggema, tidak ada murid yang berani bergerak ketika melihat sang ketua melewati mereka.

Ketika ketenangan dan ketegangan yang tengah terjadi itu terganggu oleh suara ribut anak murid, Hibari menengok. Didapatinya seorang siswi dan dua orang siswa yang tidak tahu diri ribut-ribut di daerah kekuasaannya. Terutama suara cempreng siswi itu. Tanpa melihat muka mereka, Hibari tahu siapa ketiga orang itu. Tsuna, Gokureda, dan gadis _herbivore_ tadi. Rupanya Tsuna menyadari tatapan ngeri dari siswa-siswi lain yang dilemparkan ke mereka bertiga.

"A-ano.. Hi-Hiruka-san.. Se-sepertinya semua murid menatap kita,"ucap Tsuna yang masih belum sadar kenapa belasan atau mungkin puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka secara serentak.

"_He_? Tidak usah hiraukan mereka _lah_!"balas gadis yang dipanggil Hiruka-san oleh Tsuna. Tapi begitu ia melihat lebih jelas, gadis itu terkejut dan kesal melihat wajah ketuanya.

"EH?! ADA SI KETUA SIALAN?!"teriaknya spontan dan disambut dengan kaburnya siswa-siswi Namimori dari lorong itu, yang pastinya tidak mau jadi korban kegeraman seorang Hibari Kyoya.

"Oi, gadis bodoh!"

Gokureda yang baru kedengaran suaranya itu langsung menutup mulut gadis itu dan membawa Jyuudaime-nya dan gadis itu kabur ke tempat yang jauh-jauh-jauh-jaauuuuhhh sekali.

* * *

"Wei! Jangan menarikku terus juga kali! _Capek_ tau!"

Akhirnya setelah pelarian mereka bertiga ke atap sekolah, si gadis mengomel panjang saat mulutnya sudah tidak dibekap lagi. Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara gadis itu dan Gokureda. Daaan Tsuna bengong dengan bodohnya menatap keduanya. **Brak.** Pintu atap sekolah mereka yang sebenarnya tidak dikunci didobrak dengan kasar. Satu-satunya yang akan melakukan hal itu adalah...

"Hibari!" Teriak ketiganya dalam hati dengan syok saat melihat dugaan mereka bertiga benar. Ketiganya terpojok dengan satu pilihan, yaitu menghadapi maut. Dan disediakan dua cara, yaitu loncat atau maju ke arah Hibari. Tanpa diduga-duga, Gokureda menjadi yang pertama mengambil tindakan. Gokureda nekat maju dan melempar puluhan _dynamite_ simpanannya ke arah Hibari. **Duar!** _Dynamite_ itu meledak bersamaan dan menimbulkan asap tebal.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Terlihat bayangan dari kawanan asap tersebut yang berarti Hibari belum tumbang. Semua mengambil sikap siaga. Detik kemudian Hibari mengambil langkah kilat. Dalam beberapa kali ayunan tonfa, Gokureda berhasil Hibari kirim ke alam bawah sadar. Ayunan tonfa berikutnya diarahkan ke gadis yang berdiri sedikit di depan Tsuna. Ayunan itu berhenti tepat di depan wajah gadis itu yang ternyata berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hibari dengan cukup keras.

"Ketua bermain curang. Ketua melawan siswi yang tidak bersenjata,"ucap gadis itu dengan setiap penekanan di kata ketua. Senyum manis yang dibuat-buat dengan sengaja berikan ia kepada Hibari. Jarak beberapa detik sebelum Hibari sempat kembali bertindak itu dimanfaatkan gadis itu dengan mencuri tonfa dari genggaman Hibari yang terlebih dahulu ia remukkan pergelangan tangannya. Tapi usahanya gagal. Tentu saja seorang Hibari tidak akan semudah itu dapat diambil senjatanya dan merasa sakit dengan remukkan dari tenaga seorang gadis. Dengan jarak yang dekat itu, Hibari berhasil membuat memar di lengan gadis itu dengan tonfanya. Lengan gadis itu memar karena digunakan untuk menangkis ayunan tonfa Hibari yang hendak bersarang di perutnya lagi. Gadis itu mendecak kesal dan matanya kemudian terbelalak ketika dilihatnya sekelebat bayangan dari arah belakang yang dengan cepat mendorong mundur tubuh Hibari. Rupanya Tsuna sudah memasuki _zero point_.

Tanpa diduga, Gokureda yang masih kuat berdiri itu melempar belasan benda berbentuk bulat. Bukan. Bukan _dynamite_ karena _dynamite_ bentuknya silindris. Ternyata itu bom asap. Dengan sukses bom itu meledak dan membuat kabut tebal yang mengaburkan pandangan. Tsuna menarik gadis itu dan Gokureda pergi. Gadis itu menolak dan menghampiri Hibari terlebih dahulu. Lalu, memberi tendangan terakhir yang kencang di perut ketuanya. Ketiganya pergi dari atap sekolah dan meninggalkan Hibari sebelum dia kembali memperpanjang perkelahian kecil mereka.

* * *

"_Huh_.. Dasar ketua sialan dia membuat kita semua terlambat. Dan bagian paling menyebalkannya kita sampai melewatkan 2 pelajaran! _Urgh_!"

Dan gadis itu kembali mengomel panjang lebar saat ketiganya berjalan ke kelas mereka yang kebetulan sama. Gokureda dengan berapi-api menyetujui gadis itu. Sedangkan Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan berusaha tidak menjelek-jelekkan Hibari. Ketika ketiganya sampai di kelas, Tsuna terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya. Guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas mereka menegur ketiganya dan kemudian menyuruh mereka duduk. Lalu, guru itu memanggil gadis itu lagi untuk maju dan memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Salam kenal semuanya! Namaku Hiruka Shinami! Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik! Dan maaf aku terlambat, Bu Guru,"ucap Hiruka Shinami, gadis itu yang kemudian terkekeh dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Bukan seperti yang biasa di komik-komik yang akan mendapat tempat duduk di pojokan. Hiruka mendapat tempat duduk di tengah kelas. Tempat yang strategis untuk memulai awal pertemanannya dengan murid-murid satu kelas. Rupanya dia mendapat sambutan baik dari murid-murid sekelas.

_Well_, ini awal yang baik bukan?


End file.
